The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes forward gears and one reverse gear, i.e., an R gear.
If a driver shifts a shift lever from a position D to a position R so as to perform backward driving, a transmission control unit (TCU) engages the R gear and then engages an even-numbered clutch. Here, the TCU releases the pre-selected first gear and may thus inhibit or prevent gear backlash noise generated due to reverse driving. On the other hand, if the driver shifts the shift lever from the position R to the position D so as to perform forward driving, the TCU engages the first gear and then engages an odd-numbered clutch. Here, the TCU releases the R gear and may thus inhibit or prevent noise generated due to forward driving.
According to such control, in a low-speed R-D or D-R lurch driving situation, the TCU frequently engages/releases the first gear and the R gear and, thus, driving responsiveness is delayed and an excessive amount of noise is generated. Particularly, if the driving mode of a vehicle is an EV mode, driving is executed only using a motor and, thus, a driver may more loudly feel noise generated due to gear engagement/release.